Blood Sisters
by ljee
Summary: Vampire sisters Tori and Trina Vega meet up with each other after not seeing each other for many years. Conflicts occur as Tori is trying to make a life at Hollywood Arts, while Trina is up to no good. Eventual Catrina and Jori.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This story is partially inspired by The Vampire Diaries**

* * *

Blood Sisters

Chapter 1

Tori Vega entered Hollywood Arts High School. She had recently auditioned for the school and accepted. She looked like a normal 16-year-old girl, but she was really a 75 year old vampire. She was born in Brooklyn in 1939 and she was turned into a vampire in 1955 by her Ryder Daniels. After being turned, she moved around the country and attended different high schools. She had heard about Hollywood Arts High School several years before and she liked the idea of a performing arts high school. She knew it would be a new experience. She waited for the right time to apply and audition. She reunited with her half nephew David Vega and his wife Holly. They were aware of her vampirism. David was the son of her now deceased half brother, William. David and Holly agreed to pose as Tori's aunt and uncle for a few years. They weren't frightened by her.

Today was the first day of school. Tori went into the guidance counselor's office. Lane was nice to her. But he was still questioning her past school records. Tori compelled him into not asking anymore. She got her class schedule and went to her first period class which was a U.S. History class which was a taught by a female teacher named Karen Williams. She gave the class a breakdown of what would be happening over the year. The first half of the year would cover U.S. History from colonization to 1877. The second half would be 1877 to present time. Tori had taken U.S. history classes several times before. It often bored her, but sometimes she liked seeing her time period from her human life taught by different people. She missed being a teenager in the 1950s, even though that era wasn't perfect. Back then she was known as Victoria or Vicky. She only started using the diminutive name Tori in the past twenty years.

A girl with red hair talked to Tori, "You're new here right."

"Yeah. I'm Tori Vega".

"My name is Cat Valentine. You are really pretty." Cat said.

"Thank you, you are too."

"You should sit with my friends and I at lunch." Cat said.

"Ok. Thank you for the invite." Tori said.

* * *

Lunchtime rolled around. Tori found Cat's lunch table. She saw a boy with long black hair, a boy with glasses and holding a puppet, a boy with dreadlocks, and then she saw a goth girl which she laughed at a bit.

She approached the table and Cat got up, "This is the new girl I was telling you guys about, Tori Vega."

Tori raised her hand in a wave and said, "Hi everyone."

Cat introduced her to Beck, Robbie, Andre and Jade. All of them were friendly except for Jade. Jade was amazed by Tori's beauty, but she didn't want to say it.

Tori was able to eat human food, but she didn't need to. She went and got a couple of tacos from the food truck and came back to the table. She was eating human food for the sake appearances.

Andre asked, "So Tori, where did you go to school before Hollywood Arts?"

She responded, "I went to a school down in San Diego and then I moved up here with my aunt and uncle."

"Why don't you live with your parents?" Cat asked innocently.

"My parents… They died when I was younger." Tori said.

"Oh." Cat said.

Cat and the others in the group stayed silent, before Jade asked, "What are your plans after Hollywood Arts?"

"Oh I'm not sure. Maybe go to college." Tori said.

"Why would you want to go to college? Don't you want an entertainment career?" Jade said.

"Yeah I kind of do, but I can't have one. It's hard to explain" Tori said.

"Well that's weird." Jade said.

The bell rang a few minutes later and kids headed to their classes. Tori, along with Beck, Jade, Cat, Robbie and Andrew had acting class. The teacher Erwin Sikowitz was an odd human, but Tori was amused by him.

Her two other afternoon classes were screenwriting and music. She was happy to take a screenwriting class because it was something new. She headed to her undecorated locker after school. She opened it up and put a few books in. She was approached by Cat and Jade.

"Hey Tori want to come get coffee with us?" The little redhead said.

"Umm sure." Tori said. She liked Cat right away, but she was leery of Jade.

The three girls drove in Jade's car to a nearby coffeehouse. They made the orders and a waiter later took their cups of coffee to them.

Jade asked, "Do you have any siblings?"

"I do. But she lives elsewhere with other relatives." Tori said.

Cat then said, "I have an older brother and he is in a special hospital right now, where he he has a collection of fake feet."

Jade rolled her eyes. Tori wasn't really weirded out by Cat's statement about her brother. As a vampire, Tori had seen a lot of weird things.

The vampire and the two humans then discussed upcoming assignments for their classes.

Jade said, "Auditions for the first fall play are next week. Hopefully, I'll get a lead part."

"Are you going to audition for the play Tori?" Cat asked.

"I don't know. My main focus is music." Tori said.

Jade then said, "You better not audition Vega."

"I won't." Tori said.

* * *

Later on, Tori arrived home. Holly was in the kitchen making dinner.

'Hi." Tori said.

"How was your first day, Aunt Vicky?" Holly said.

"It was fine. You don't need to call me that." Tori said.

"I know, but David has only known you as that."

"Now that I'm living with you two and you are helping me out, we are going to have to get into the groove of really acting like who we are claiming to be. If others are around you and David will call me Tori. " Tori said.

In the past, Tori only visited David and Holly every couple of years. When David was a child and teen, she limited visits because she didn't want to freak him out. He was now used to having a vampire aunt.

Holly then asked, "Did you make friends?"

"Yeah I did. Nice kids, I fit in well with them even though I'm old enough to be their grandmother." Tori said in a joking voice.

"That is good." Holly said.

Tori then went up to her bedroom. In her bedroom, she had a mini fridge in which she stored blood bags. At home, Tori only drank bagged blood and sometimes she ate human food with David and Holly. She sucked on her blood bag for several minutes before she felt nourished.

She decided to relax, she put a record on her record player. It was an Elvis Presley record. She remembered how she originally discovered his music back in the 50s. She slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next few days went by quickly. Tori decorated her locker with help from her new found friends. She easily navigated some of her homework due to her past experiences in school settings. She was still getting used to acting, screenwriting, and music classes. Friday rolled around. She went to the Asphalt Cafe to eat with her friends.

Cat was telling the group about her plans to visit her brother in the special hospital. Jade and Beck were going to a film festival, Robbie was going to help his grandma fix his computer and Andre was going to be working on music.

Andre asked, "What are your plans for the weekend Tori."

"I don't know. I guess I'll just work on the assignment for screenwriting class. Maybe I'll find something else to do." Tori said.

The group got up and headed to the locker area to get books for their afternoon classes. Tori saw a female standing near her locker. The female had her back to Tori and the group.

Tori said, "Excuse me, I need to get to my locker."

The female turned and said, "Hey little sis." Tori was now face to face with her older sister Katrina Vega. Katrina had an evil smirk on her face. It was something that had scared Tori in the past.


	2. Chapter 2

Blood Sisters Chapter 2

Tori was still in shock at seeing her sister. Katrina was also a vampire and a year older than Tori. She was also turned by Ryder Daniels.

Cat said, "You must be the sister Tori mentioned. She said that you lived with other relatives."

Katrina said, "She did. Oh that's what Victoria said. Well I haven't been living with other relatives for awhile."

"What are you doing here Katrina?" Tori asked.

'Well I heard you transferred to a new school. I bet it's a different school from the past schools you have gone to. Anyway, I decided to apply here and I got in." Katrina said.

Tori then quickly realized that Katrina likely compelled school officials into letting her in.

The older sister then said, "Why don't you introduce me to your friends?"

Tori introduced her to everyone. Katrina found herself attracted to Beck and Cat right away.

Katrina then put her arm around her younger sister and said, "About we catch up."

Tori nodded and said bye to her friends. The two vampire sisters then walked out of the school and headed to the nearby coffeehouse. They sat at a table.

"What do you want Katrina?" Tori asked.

"I once promised misery on you. I've decided to fulfill that promise and maybe have some fun here in L.A.. I'm going by Trina now and I heard you are going by Tori now." Trina said.

"Yeah. I am. You haven't met David and Holly have you?" Tori asked.

"No I haven't. I know that some of our living human relatives are aware that we are vampires and I know that I've been banished from family events." Trina said.

"Nobody has banished you. When William was alive, he tried to reach out to you." Tori said.

"Yeah, he tried to kill me once and let's not forget that William was daddy's little secret for a long time." Trina said angrily.

Tori then said, "Please Trina don't cause trouble for me or William's son."

Trina got up and said, "I can't make any promises."

* * *

Tori headed home. She was still shocked by the sudden reappearance of her older sister. She had not seen her sister in thirty years.

She entered the front door and saw David and Holly in the kitchen. She greeted them with a hello.

She then said, "I need to tell you two something."

"What is it Tori?" David asked.

"Katrina is back."

"What?" David said in shock. David had never met his half aunt Katrina. He had only seen pictures of her

"She is here in L.A. The last time I saw her was in 1984. I was living in England at the time. Katrina who is now known as Trina was traveling around with another group of vampires. Let's just say that weren't a good group." Tori said.

Holly responded, "Do you think she would cause trouble here?"

"I don't know. I'll keep my guard up and I want both of you use and wear vervain." Tori said.

* * *

Later that night, Tori start to flashback to her human life.

_It was 1954, Katrina and Victoria were living in Hoboken, New Jersey with their father, Antonio Vega, a cafe owner. The family had lived in Brooklyn, New York years before. But after the death of his wife, Colleen, Antonio wanted a change and the family moved to New Jersey. _

_It was a slow day at the cafe, Antonio came out of the kitchen and laid pie on the counter were Victoria was cleaning._

" _Vicky, sweetheart, here is some pie. Where is your sister?" Antonio asked._

"_She is probably off with some boy." Victoria said._

"_She better be back for the night shift." Antonio said._

"_If she does not get back here by 4. I'll go look for her." Victoria said._

"_You don't have to do that." Antonio said._

"_I know, but I just like taking care of you and Katrina." Victoria said. _

"_You are just like your mother." Antonio said with a smile._

_Later on that day, Katrina entered the cafe and was accompanied by a tall stranger with dark hair. Victoria was at the cash register. She was taken aback by the male's stranger's handsomeness._

"_Ryder, this is my little sister Victoria." _

_The male held out his hand and the younger sister shook it._

"_Ryder Daniels." _

"_Nice to meet you. Are you Katrina's boyfriend?" Victoria asked._

"_We just started going steady." Ryder said with a smile._

_Katrina hugged his side and smiled._

_Victoria was a bit envious of her sister having a boyfriend._

_Later on, Katrina started working the night shift at the cafe and Victoria went home. She thought a lot about Ryder and she decided that maybe she should getting into dating. _

_A few nights later, there was a knock at the door. Victoria answered it and it was Ryder._

"_Hello, Ryder. Katrina isn't here, she is at the cafe." _

"_I know. I came here to see you actually." Ryder responded._

"_Why me?" _

"_Katrina's birthday is in a few months, I wanted to get her a special gift. I thought you being her sister could help." Ryder said with a smile._

"_I guess Katrina has not told you that she celebrates a birthweek instead of a birthday." Victoria said rolling her eyes._

"_A birthweek?" Ryder said with a questioning tone._

"_Yeah a birthweek." _

_Victoria then explained to him about greedy Katrina could be at times. _

_Ryder then said, "Well I will wait awhile to get Katrina a birthweek gift. It was good talking to you Victoria. You are beautiful young woman and I am surprised that you don't have a boyfriend of your own." _

"_I am thinking about maybe asking a boy out from my school." Victoria said._

"_I hope that whoever he is, he tells you yes." Ryder said._

_Victoria smiled at Ryder. He then bent down and kissed her on the cheek._

_She was shocked by the kiss. It wasn't on the mouth, but she almost felt like she and Ryder were betraying Katrina. _

_Ryder said, "I shouldn't have kissed you."_

_Victoria said, "It is fine."_

_Ryder then left the Vega home._

_Victoria then started to feel a deep attraction to Ryder._

* * *

In the present day, Tori heard a knock on her door. It was Holly.

She motioned for the human woman to come in.

Holly said, "I brought you up some hot chocolate. Maybe it would calm you."

Tori smiled and said, "Thank you." As she took the cup from Holly's hand.

"Do you want to talk about you and your sister?" Holly asked.

Tori shook her head no. She knew that Holly already knew the whole story about her, Trina and Ryder. But she didn't like telling the story over and over again.

Holly later back downstairs. To get her mind off of Trina, Tori started reading some books for school.

* * *

In a little room in the attic of Hollywood Arts, Trina had just finished feeding off of Sinjin Van Cleef. She had lured the human boy into the room with a promise of a kiss. But she compelled him to lie down on the ground and she feed off of him. She decided to keep him alive for future feedings. She then compelled him to forget about what happened.

She made her way through the building of Hollywood Arts. Earlier, she had seen some kids dancing and rehearsing for a play. As she came near the locker area, she recognized Cat's red hair.

Cat saw her go by and said, "Hi Tori's sister Katrina."

Trina then said, "Hi Cat. Call me Trina."

"Kaykay".

Cat then asked, "Are you and Tori close?"

"No we aren't. We were close a long time ago." Trina said.

The vampire then asked the human girl, "Do you want to go to Freezy Queen with me?"

"Sure. Yay, I love Freezy Queen." The redhead said bouncing up and down.

Trina led the girl out to her car. Trina wanted to feed from the girl, even though she had fed earlier from Sinjin. She knew Cat would be easy to get to. They drove to the Freezy Queen. They got ice cream and then drove to a empty parking lot nearby. Trina watched as Cat ate her ice cream. She stared at the girl's neck.

"Why are you looking at my neck? Do I have a curling iron burn?" Cat asked.

Trina responded, "You have a beautiful skin tone."

Cat said, "Thank you. One time, my brother made his skin all brown with spray paint, because he wanted a tan."

Trina was getting annoyed a bit with human and she put her hand on Cat's shoulder and said, "Maybe you should talk less."

"That's what my dad says." Cat said.

Trina then compelled the girl to stay quiet. She pinned Cat down on the seat and then sunk her fangs into the girl's neck. Cat made a small painful "Ouch" sound. Tori feed off her for several minutes. She loved the taste of the girl's blood. After she finished, she compelled the girl into forgetting about Trina's feeding from her.

She later drove the girl home.

Trina then headed to an apartment she had been renting. She went into her bedroom and pulled out an old picture of her and Tori. She threw the picture across the room. She laid on her bed and cried.

* * *

**More details about Trina and Tori's past will come out in future chapters.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Blood Sisters Chapter 3

Tori arrived at school on Monday morning. She was more on edge due to Trina now attending the same school. On her way to her locker, she bumped into Jade and Beck.

"Oh sorry." She said.

Beck nodded at her.

Jade in a mocking Southern accent, "Well, you should be more careful."

Tori rolled her eyes at Jade and said, "I don't talk like that."

Jade just then walked off. Tori at times couldn't take the girl's attitude towards her. At times, she wished she could show her fangs to Jade. But Tori knew she had to do her best to keep her vampire state a secret. She also knew her secret could easily be revealed because of Trina.

Cat then same up to Tori and said, "Hey Tori."

"Hi Cat." Tori said she opened her locker and took out a book.

The little redhead said, "Your sister took me to Freezy Queen on Friday night."

"What?" Tori said.

"Yeah I was here for play rehearsal and Trina was walking through the halls and she invited me." Cat said.

Tori immediately worried for Cat. The human girl was too trusting and Tori knew that Trina could be a cruel vampire. Tori looked around for Trina before first period, but couldn't find her.

Lunchtime rolled around and Tori saw Trina eating a burrito at a table.

"Hey little sister." Trina said.

"What did you do with Cat on Friday night?" Tori demanded to know.

"Oh, I feed off her for awhile. Her blood tasted so good." The older sister said.

"Stay away from her." Tori said.

"You don't boss me around, little sis. Besides, I'm not going to kill her. I like having a regular food source" Trina said.

"You can't feed off of an innocent person like Cat. She is a sweet girl and she doesn't deserve to be manipulated." Tori said.

"Oh, my little sanctimonious vamp sister is lecturing me. Don't forget that in the early years after being turned you feed from people's necks. Now, you think you are so innocent because you feed from blood bags." Trina said.

Tori then lunged towards her older sister. Robbie and Jade then ran up to them after witnessing Tori lunging at Trina from a distance.

Robbie said, "What is going on here?"

Rex the puppet aid, "Yeah is a cat fight about to happen?"

Tori said, "It's nothing, just a sibling disagreement."

Trina said, "Also, Tori don't forget, that you are the reason, we are the way we are." She then walked away.

Jade said, "It looks like you and your sister don't have a sweet as molasses type relationship."

Tori said, "We don't. I don't want to talk about it."

Later, Beck, Andre, and Cat joined them for lunch. Jade continued to wonder about what Trina said to Tori.

* * *

In Sikowitz' afternoon acting class, Tori noticed Trina sitting in the back row with Cat. Cat waved to her and Trina glared at her. She continued to worry for Cat. Andre sat next to Tori. Beck and Jade sat in front of them.

Sikowitz came in and said, "Today, we are going to learn about acting out death scenes."

Cat said, "No Sikowitz, we shouldn't do that."

"Cat, death is apart life and it is portrayed frequently in the arts. You all need to learn about what death scenes involves, if you all want to be good actors" Sikowitz said.

He then played various death scenes from movies on the class white board system.

Tori though about death. Tori remembered blood and hard breathing. She wondered if her sister was also thinking about the subject.

Trina wasn't thinking about the subject at all at that point in class. She kept glancing towards Cat's neck.

After Sikowitz stopped the death scenes. He announced that the upcoming assignment was for the students to work in pairs in a death scene. They would have to write the scene and later act it out. He allowed students to pick their partners. Cat immediately asked Trina who of course was happy to be Cat's partner. She said yes to the redhead for feeding reasons. Andre and Tori paired up, Jade and Beck paired up and Robbie paired up with Sinjin.

The class later dismissed and in the hallways Tori watched as Trina and Cat accidentally bumped into an almost always annoyed Jade. Cat's coffee spilled on Jade.

"Damn it, Cat" Jade screeched.

Trina put her hands on Jade's shoulders and look into her eyes and said, "Leave her alone and walk away."

Jade compelled then walked away. Tori panicked at what she saw. But she headed to her next class.

* * *

Cat invited Trina to her house that night. Her parents and brother were out for the night. The human and the vampire started writing out their scene. Cat still had trouble with the subject of death. Trina played nice for Cat's sake and assured her that acting out a death scene wasn't so bad. She was of course secretly annoyed a bit with the human. After doing some writing, Trina suggested a break.

She then started to compel Cat into lying down on a bed. The vampire then got on top of Cat and pulled her shirt down a bit and fed from the girl's shoulder. She needed to hide her feeding activities. She saw that the bite marks from Friday were faintly visible on the side of Cat's neck. So far, no one had asked Cat about the marks. Feeding from the shoulder was a bit careful. But Trina didn't realize that a drop of blood landed on the collar of Cat's shirt. After feeding, she compelled the human to forget.

Trina said, "I got head home, Cat. About we get together at my place after school tomorrow."

"Kaykay, where do you live? How come you don't live with Tori and your Uncle David and Aunt Holly?" Cat said.

Trina responded, "You like asking questions don't you."

Cat for some reason got scared of Trina and nodded.

"Well, our relatives love Tori, but they don't love me. So I got a judge to ok me living on my own." Trina said.

"Don't you ever get lonely?" Cat asked.

"No." Trina said.

Cat went over to her collection of stuffed animals and took a small teddy bear.

"Here take this, so you won't be alone." The redhead said.

The vampire desperately wanted to laugh, but she didn't. She knew had to be kind to her feed source and play "friends".

She said, "Thank you Cat" as she took the teddy bear from the redhead. The vampire wrote out her address on a piece of paper for Cat.

The vampire left the home a few minutes later.

* * *

Cat went back downstairs and heard a knock on the door an hour later. It was Jade.

"Hi Jade." Cat said.

"Hi Cat, I came over so you can help me do makeup designs for Sikowitz's death scene assignment." Jade said.

Cat lead Jade into her home. They went into the kitchen. The previous year, Cat had become skilled in makeup artistry and other students often sought out her help for assignments and plays.

Cat showed Jade pictures of makeup assignments she had done. Jade had that Beck wanted to do a death scene assignment that would involve a bicyclist dying after being hit by a car. Jade began sketching a picture of Beck with gashes and cuts on his face on a paper. Cat watched as Jade drew.

After Jade finished, she looked towards Cat and saw the bloodstain on Cat's collar.

"Cat is that blood on your collar?" Jade asked.

"Blood?" Cat said.

The redhead pulled her shirt out a bit and saw the stain Jade was referring to.

"I haven't cut myself or anything." Cat said.

Jade then said, "Were you playing with some liquids earlier?"

"No." Cat said.

Jade said, "Well that looks like blood."

"Trina was her earlier, we worked on our assignment and we didn't do anything else." Cat said.

Jade was still puzzled by the bloodstain, but she decided to focus on getting Cat's help for the makeup.

Later Jade left, and Cat went up and change into her bed clothes. She looked in the mirror and noticed bite marks on her shoulder. She thought that maybe some kind of insect had bitten her. She went off to bed still thinking about the death scene assignment and Trina living alone.

* * *

At the Vega home, Tori was in her bedroom. Her PearBook was on her desk. She was video chatting with Andre about the death scene assignment. The pair had trouble coming up with a plot. Tori wanted the death scene to involve an elderly person dying. But Andre wanted to do a scene in which a teenage gang member dies from a drive by shooting. Tori as a vampire had developed a fascination with people growing old and dying. She figured the fascination stemmed from the fact that she was undead and stuck in the body and appearance of a teenager. Tori still felt pain from the things she was never able to experience due to her vampirism. She had once dreamed of marrying and having children.

Andre then said, "I guess we could do a death scene of an old person dying."

"Are you sure Andre?" Tori asked.

"Yeah I'm sure. I actually have trouble sometimes thinking about young people dying. Do you have trouble?" Andre asked.

Tori responded, "Yeah, sort of."

The two then started fleshing out their plot more. Tori decided to play the role of a elderly woman who dies at age 90 from cancer. Andre would play a young doctor in a hospital watching over the woman. They decide to write more dialogue later on.

The two started talking about other things and Andre eventually brought up the subject of Trina.

"So, Robbie told me he saw a tense scene between you and Trina at lunch." Andre said.

"Oh, that was nothing really. Trina and I don't mesh well. Don't worry about it Andre." Tori said.

"Ok. If you ever need help with anything let me know. It must be hard to not have your parents around." Andre said.

The previous week, Tori told the "story" about her mother died of cancer when she was and then her father died a rock climbing accident a few years later. Her new friends believed both stories. In reality, Tori and Trina's mother Colleen died in 1948 due to a severe case of pneumonia and their father was murdered by a vampire named Mitchell who was later killed by Trina.

Tori and Andre finished up their video chat. Tori got ready for bed and climbed into her bed. She ended up not sleeping that night. The next morning, Trina secretly watched her from outside.


	4. Chapter 4

Blood Sisters Chapter 4

A month had passed since Trina started attending Hollywood Arts. Tori had been watching her older sister carefully. So far, outside of Trina feeding from Cat, Tori had not seen her sister do anything bad around the school. Tori did worry about Trina killing homeless people like she did in Europe many years before. The younger Vega sister at times did think about killing her sister, but something inside her told her no. She also couldn't kill Trina because of something that happened to them in the past.

Today, at Hollywood Arts was an expo day for visiting parents. Expo day was a day in which some of the activities of Hollywood Arts would be showcased to the parents. Tori felt a bit sad because her parents were long dead. Even though she was a 75-years-old and a vampire, she still missed parental love and influence. Tori agreed to perform a song with Andre and Cat for the expo day. Meanwhile, Jade would showcase a short film she made and Beck and Robbie would perform a two man comedy routine.

She arrived in the Black Box and saw parents walking around talking to teachers and students. Jade's father was around, but he didn't talk much. Andre's crazy grandma was walking around screaming crazy things and Andre at times calmed her down. Robbie, Beck, and Cat's parents were unable to attend the expo day because of work.

Halfway through the expo, Jade's short film was being shown. She was off to the side. Andre, Cat, and Tori were getting ready for the performance. Trina came into the dressing room.

"Hey Trina." Cat said cheerfully.

"Hi Cat, want to go to Freezy Queen later on." Trina said.

"Yeah. Andre and Tori should come with us." Cat said.

Trina glared at Andre and Tori and said, "No, Freezy Queen is our thing."

Tori annoyed with Trina using Cat, said, "Trina can we talk somewhere private."

The two sisters went over to an isolated area.

Tori said, 'You need to stop using Cat for blood."

Trina showed her fangs and said, "You don't tell me what to do and if you lace Cat with vervain, I'll kill her or I'll kill someone else in this school. Remember I also like to snap necks"

The older sister walked away. Tori was angered and again the thought of killing her sister crept into her mind.

Jade's short film ended. Lane introduced Andre, Cat, and Tori onto the stage. The trio performed two songs. Applause was heard after the second song. The trio took their bows. After, a short film by Sinjin was being shown.

Tori, Cat, and Andre joined Beck and Jade at the refreshment table. Cat,Andre, and Beck left a few minutes later. Tori was pouring herself a cup of punch, when she felt a tap on the shoulder.

She turned to see a 40 something women looking at her.

The woman was blonde and had green eyes.

"Miss, you look a lot like a classmate of mine? I went to high school at Gannon High in San Francisco? Did your mother attend there? My classmate name was Victoria Garcia" The woman said.

Tori then remembered the period back in the 1980s, when she was living in San Francisco and she used the surname Garcia. She looked closely at the woman and realized the woman was Karen Pierce, a human that Tori befriended during that period.

"Oh I'm sorry that wasn't my mother. I'm Tori Vega, my parents were originally from Arizona." Tori said.

'You just look so much like my high school classmate." Karen said.

Jade nearby was watching the scene unbeknownst to Tori and Karen.

Tori quickly decided to compel the woman. She placed her hand on the woman's shoulder and said, "I'm no one, forget about me."

The woman compelled then walked away.

Jade who had watched the whole scene knew something was up. She heard Tori say the words "I'm no one, forget about me." She was also a bit amazed how the woman walked away quickly.

* * *

Later on that night, when Jade was home she pulled out her Pearbook. In the search engine she typed Gannon High School, San Francisco. She got many hits and clicked on a link titled, "Gannon High School Alumni Site."

The alumni website was massive. Jade clicked on a section that said "Gannon 1980s."

She then looked at each class year. In the 1986 section, she saw that a "Victoria Garcia" was listed. She then looked at the class picture and under the "Not Pictured" section, "Victoria Garcia" was listed there.

For the next two weeks, Jade secretly followed Tori around. She watched Tori go home and through binoculars, she saw Tori interacting with David and Holly. One day, she saw David and Holly carry in several foam coolers into their house.

Sikowitz then started an afterschool monologue club. The club was intended to give additional experience to students when it came to monologues. Tori and Jade along with other students signed up. After one of the monologue meetings, Jade decided to again follow Tori home. She watched as Tori took several books out of her locker. She decided to wait out by an alley near the school. She knew Tori walked through that alley. She was hiding behind a dumpster. Several minutes later, she heard a male voice, "Say, give me your money."

From the dumpster, she peaked out to see a tall man with his hands on Tori. She figured he was a mugger. She was surprised that Tori didn't look scared.

The mugger said, "Give me your money"

Tori's eyes then turned black and she pushed the man several feet into a wall.

The man said, "What the hell, how can you do that?"

Tori walked by the man and smiled, fangs were shown.

Jade started to freak out immediately, first she had seen Tori's eyes go black and now she saw fangs protruding on the sides of Tori's four front upper teeth.

Tori then got ontop of the man and said, "You should be careful with who you try to rob".

She put her hands on the man's shoulders and said, "Stay still" She feed off the man for several minutes. Before hitting his head on the side of the wall. She figured he would wake up later on and he would have no memory of what happened.

Jade still frightened from what she saw ran up to Tori and said, "What are you? Please don't hurt me. Tell me what you are."

Tori was now worried that a human had seen her feed.

Tori looked at Jade for several minutes, she toyed with the thought of compelling the human girl. But there was something about Jade that made Tori go against the idea of compelling the human.

The vampire said, "Come to my house."

Jade had her car nearby and she and Tori then drove to the home. The human did worry about being attacked by Tori, but she had also seen how gentle Tori was in the past.

They arrived at Tori's house and Tori said, "David and Holly aren't home."

Jade sat down on the couch and said, "Are you a vampire? I can't believe they exist."

Tori said, "I am a vampire, I've been one since 1955. David and Holly aren't my aunt and uncle. David's father William was my half-brother."

Jade then asked, "Your sister? Is she one?"

The vampire responded, "Yes. We were turned by the same vampire.I was 16 and Trina was 17."

The human asked, "Do you want to tell me how it happened?"

Tori looked down and said, "No. I can't it's hard to talk about."

Jade then asked, "How are you able to go in the sun?"

Tori then pointed to a ring on her finger and said, "These rings protect vampires from the sun. Witches make them for us."

Jade then remembered that Trina had the same ring too.

Tori then said, "You are probably wondering, if I ever killed anyone. The answer is yes. In the early years of my vampirism, I used to feed off of people constantly and there were a few times I went too far. But I regretted it. I haven't killed a person since 1958. I had not drank live blood since then until today. That mugger brought out my dark side and I actually feel bad for him."

"And Trina?" Jade asked.

"Up until a couple of months ago, I had not seen Trina in thirty years. Trina has killed more people than I have. I've tried to reform her in the past. I gave up on her years ago and left her in England. She was traveling around with a bad group of vampires" Tori said.

The human then decided to confess that she had been following Tori around.

"A couple of weeks ago at the expo day, some woman went up to you and said she that you looked like a classmate of hers. That was you right. I saw what happened. You didn't see me and after that I started to follow you around because I like mysteries. I'm sorry please don't be mad." Jade said.

"Yeah, it was me. Back in the 80s, I lived in San Francisco and went to school there. I've gone to other high schools. After graduation, I never talk to any of the friends I made. I just move onto a new place. I'm not mad at you Jade. You were just curious. Vampires can compel humans with their minds to do things or forget things. I compelled Karen in order to keep my secret " Tori said.

Jade then remembered about Cat hanging out with Trina.

"Cat is friends with Trina. Do you think she would kill Cat?" Jade asked.

Tori responded, "I don't think she will. She has been feeding off of Cat. She pretends to be Cat's friend. Some vampires do stuff like that. They find humans to have as a pets in order to have regular feedings. I've been keeping an eye on them."

For several minutes, Jade stayed silent. She was still stunned by the revelations. But she had always had a fascination with weird things. She then wondered what it would like to be bit by Tori. Even though she had been annoyed by Tori, she did think Tori was attractive.

She then said, "Tori, you can feed off of me."

Tori said, "No, I won't do that. Please Jade don't tell anyone about this. There are some good vampires out in the world and if we were all exposed, we would all be tortured. Vampire blood can cure certain things and some vampires have been working with scientists to possibly design cures for many diseases and such. Someday, vampires might be revealed to the whole world"

Jade said, "I won't tell anyone. I promise. You can be annoying at times with your sweetness. But I think it's fucking cool that you are vampire."

Tori said, "It's not cool all the time."


	5. Chapter 5

Blood Sisters Chapter 5

Over the next several days, Jade badgered Tori with questions about the vampire species. Tori answered her questions. The question that Tori kept refusing to answer was the story of how she and Trina were turned. Many things about the past haunted Tori.

* * *

_1955_

_Katrina and Ryder had been dating for several months. Victoria started going on dates with boys from her school. Sometimes when Katrina wasn't around, Ryder would flirt with her. One night at the cafe, both Katrina and Victoria were working. Ryder was sitting in a booth sipping on coffee. There were no other customers at that time. He was waiting for Katrina to get off shift. Occasionally he would wink at Victoria._

_A knocking sound was heard on one of the front windows of the cafe. Katrina and Victoria saw a man with blonde hair knocking near where Ryder was sitting. The man had a sinister look and he pointed at Ryder. Ryder then went outside. The Vega sisters then went to the front door of the cafe and watched as Ryder went up to the stranger._

"_What do you want Mitchell?" Ryder said._

_The sisters then saw three other men come out of the shadows and stand behind the man called Mitchell._

"_You know what I want Ryder. I have been waiting for ten years to get back at you." Mitchell said._

"_Just give up." Ryder said._

_Mitchell then lunged towards Ryder and revealed fangs which the Vega sisters saw from afar. The sisters didn't know what to make of the fangs. Ryder fought back against Mitchell and kicked him the groin._

"_You and your minions get out of here." Ryder said._

_Mitchell and the other three men left._

_Ryder turned to see the Vega sisters watching him and the sisters saw that Ryder also had fangs. Both were frightened of him. _

_Later that night, Ryder told both sisters about his vampirism. _

_In 1942, Ryder Daniels was 17 years old and living in Iowa. He joined the Army in response to the Pearl Harbor attacks that happened several months before. His best friend Mitchell Crawford also joined. After boot camp and training, the two boys shipped off to fight in World War II. One night, on a battlefield in France, both were wounded severely and a mysterious man turned both of them into vampires. They awoke the next morning with a notes in their pockets explaining that they were now vampires and sun rings on their fingers. They met other vampires in France who taught about vampirism. _

_The two friends later came back to their Iowa hometown. Both vampires keep their undead statuses secret from townspeople and their families. They would feed off of animals and they would still blood from hospitals. One night, Ryder couldn't control his bloodlust and he killed Mitchell's family._

_After hearing the story, Katrina said, "It is ok Ryder. I still love you. I know you didn't mean to kill Mitchell's family._

_Ryder smiled and said, "I promise Katrina I have not hurt anyone else since then." _

_He made the sisters promise to keep his secret. After that he began feeding regularly from Katrina and she wore scarves around her neck to hide some of the bite marks. He continued flirting with Victoria and in time she began wondering if she could convince Ryder to break up with Katrina and then date her._

* * *

Trina knocked on the door of the Valentine home. Cat had invited to sleepover. Trina still viewed Cat as a feed source. She often did whatever Cat asked in order to keep her around. She was happy when Tori and Jade couldn't make it to the sleepover.

Cat opened the front door and said, "Yay, you are here."

Trina smiled and entered the home. Cat went back into the kitchen to make popcorn. Trina planned to wait until later in the evening to feed from Cat. Earlier in the day, she killed a homeless man and put his body near Hollywood Arts. She was planning to kill more homeless people and eventually frame Tori for the killings. She wanted revenge on her younger sister for their past. She even toyed with the idea of killing Cat's family and framing Tori for it. But for some reason, she decided against that idea.

Cat brought out the big bowl of popcorn to the living room. The human and the vampire watched movies. Trina at times pretended to be interested in the movies. She later went up to Cat's bedroom. Cat was in the bathroom washing her face.

Trina was lying in the bed. She had slept in Cat's bed before. Trina's bloodlust increased a bit when Cat came out wearing short shorts and a tank top.

Cat got into bed and said, "Trina I need to ask you something."

"What Cat?"

"Every year, my family goes to Big Bear for Thanksgiving. I was wondering if you would like to come with us. I know that you are alone. I don't want you to be alone during a holiday." Cat said.

Something inside Trina began to feel love. Even though she tried to fight it, Trina could feel the love and kindness that Cat had towards her. But the cruel part of her was also fighting against humanity.

Trina simply looked at Cat and said, "Cat I don't celebrate holidays remember."

Cat said, "Kaykay, but if you change your mind, the invitation is still open."

Later on, Trina compelled Cat and fed from her.

* * *

A few days later, Tori was hanging out in the locker area with Beck and Jade. A voice came onto the school's PA system. The voice was of Principal Helen.

"The local police precinct has informed the Hollywood Arts administration about a fatal animal attack that happened a few days back near our campus. The body of a homeless man was found with bite marks on his neck. Students please be careful in and around campus" Principal Helen said.

Jade and Tori looked at each other and both knew the animal attack wasn't really an animal attack. It was Trina.

Over the next two weeks, two more "animal attacks." Tori began to realize that Trina might be planning to frame her and possibly expose her as a vampire.

One day, after school. Jade and Tori met up at the coffeehouse.

"You need to fight back against your sister." Jade said.

"I know. I'm starting to realize that I can't let Trina get away with the things she has been doing." Tori said.

The two then devised a plan to trap Trina at her apartment. The next day, the human and the vampire went to Trina's apartment. It appeared no one was home. Jade broke in and Tori waited outside. Jade looked though the apartment and she was grabbed by Trina who came out from a closet. With her vampire strength, Trina put her arm around Jade's neck and yelled, "Come in, Tori. You are invited into my home.

Tori came in and saw Trina holding Jade.

"Let her go." Tori said.

"No. I guess you have figured out what I'm up to. You deserve to pay for what happened in the past, Victoria. The homeless people who have been turning up dead will later be connected to you. I'll let Jade go right now, even though I want to snap her neck." Trina said.

Tori felt pain when she heard the word past.

Defeated, Tori said, "Come on Jade let's go."

Trina released the human.

* * *

Tori and Jade headed to the Vega home. David and Holly were there. They explained what was happening with Trina.

David spoke up and said, 'I think you may have to kill Trina."

Tori nodded.

* * *

Cat was out riding her pink bicycle a few blocks away from her home. She wore a pink helmet. A car pulled up near her.

"Hi little girl, I need some help finding my cat." The man said.

"Sure, I love kitties. I can help."

One of the back doors opened and another man came out and grabbed Cat and shoved her in the car.

The car sped off and Cat was screaming for help.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:The chapter will contain some violent content and if you haven't read chapters 4 and 5, please read before this one.**

* * *

Blood Sisters Chapter 6

* * *

It was early morning and in Tori's room, she was looking at photo albums that had photos of her human life. Trina was in many of the pictures. Tori still missed the times when she and her sister were best friends.

* * *

An ambulance was heard coming down a street. Twenty minutes earlier, an elderly couple found a beaten teenager on the corner of street. Her clothes were ripped and she was naked from the waist down. The girl had red hair.

The paramedics arrived on the scene. Cops had the scene blocked off. On the ground, the girl was covered with a blanket and two cops were kneeling next to her. The paramedics began attending to the girl.

One of the detectives on the scene was speaking with the couple.

A cop yelled, "Detective Smith, we found something."

The female detective walked several feet away and said, "What did you find?"

"We found a driver's license. It's the girl's driver's license. Her name is Caterina Valentine." The cop said.

* * *

It was almost 9 am at the Vega house, Tori and Jade had skipped school. They were plotting against Trina. Both kept throwing out ideas, but they couldn't quite agree on what course of action to take against the cruel vampire.

* * *

Trina was walking through Hollywood Arts. Earlier she noticed that Tori, Jade, and Cat were missing from the early classes. She missed Cat, even though she wouldn't admit it out loud.

* * *

Robbie, Andre, and Beck were near Andre's locker.

"Have any of you guys talked to Tori, Cat or Jade." Beck asked.

Robbie and Andre both said no.

"Usually Jade will tell me if she is planning to ditch school." Beck said.

Robbie joked, "Maybe Cat is off having some adventure with her crazy brother."

Andre responded, "Maybe they will show up to afternoon classes."

The bell than rang and students hurried to their classes.

* * *

Lunchtime came, Lane and Principal Helen came to the table where Robbie, Andre, and Beck were sitting.

Lane said, "Hi kids."

The guidance counselor had a sad look on his face.

"What's up Lane?" Andre asked.

Principal Helen, "Boys we need to talk you three and we also need to talk to Jade West, Tori and Trina Vega."

Lane asked, "I know Jade and Tori are absent. The secretary told us they were marked as absent in their first period classes."

Beck said, "What is going on?'"

Principal Helen said, "Boys, you should come with us to Lane's office."

The three boys ate quickly and then followed the school administrators to Lane's office.

Lane had the three boys sit down.

Principal Helen said, "I''ll find Trina Vega".

Ten minutes later, Helen and Trina came into the office. Trina appeared annoyed.

Lane closed the door and began to speak.

"The reason we asked all of you to meet with us is because Cat Valentine's parents contacted us earlier. Last night, Cat didn't go home. This morning she was found in Culver City. She was beaten badly and she was raped."

Helen then said, "Cat was taken to UCLA medical center."

Andre, Robbie, and Beck were shaken up.

The three boys looked at each other in disbelief. All of them felt their stomachs turned. They loved Cat and they knew how childlike she was.

Beck eventually looked towards Trina. He saw her shaking.

He went over to her and said, "Are you ok Trina? I know you and Cat have become close friends." The male tried to hug Trina but she backed away from him.

Trina then ran out of the office. Beck started to run after her.

Lane said, "Beck, I'll go after her."

The guidance counselor tried to catch up with Trina, but he was unable to. He saw her running to the parking lot and then she drove off in her car. He went back to his office and told Helen about what happened.

The principal and the guidance decided not to punish Trina for leaving school grounds. They then consoled the three boys.

After awhile, Andre pulled out his phone and sent a text to Tori and Jade which read, "Call us soon. Something happened to Cat."

At the Vega home, Tori and Jade's PearPhones buzzed at the same time.

Jade was the first to read the message and she told Tori.

Jade dialed Andre's number and she heard his voice say "Hello" on the phone.

She set the phone to speaker so Tori could hear too.

Jade said, "What happened to Cat?"

Andre in a shaky voice said, "Awhile ago, Lane and Helen called us and Trina into Lane's office. They said that Cat didn't go home last night and then this morning she was found in Culver City this morning. She was beaten and raped."

Jade's knees buckled and she almost fell. Tori caught her. The word "raped" really shook Tori up.

Tori took Jade's phone and said, "Trina knows about Cat."

Andre said, "Yeah, she was with us when Lane told us."

Tori began to panic.

She said, "I got to find Trina."

She hung up the phone.

Jade noticed how panicked Tori was.

"Tori, calm down. We need to stay calm for Cat's sake."

Tori looked at Jade and said, "I'm worried and hurting for Cat. But this is going to tear up Trina."

Jade said, "What do you mean this will tear up Trina? She doesn't have humanity in her and why would she care about Cat being raped. You said Cat was just a feed source for her"

The vampire then looked at Jade with a serious look and said, "I have to tell you something."

* * *

Trina came into her apartment. The vampire was growling and crying. She began throwing things and eventually she dropped to the floor and broke down more. The horrors of her past began to dance in her head.

_1955_

_Katrina and Victoria had been turned into vampires 48 hours before. Difficult situations had led to the human sisters being turned. Ryder and four other vampires were around them. They were all staying in a home in Connecticut that belonged to group of Ryder's vampire friends. The were four of them and they had known Ryder for five years. Katrina and Victoria had met them a few months before after Ryder had revealed his vampirism to them. The older sister saw Ryder paying extra attention to her little sister._

_She went up to him and said, "Ryder, why are you paying attention to my sister. Now that I'm a vampire we can be together for eternity." _

_Ryder began to laugh and said, "Oh, you dumb girl. I was once attracted to you. But after I met your little sister. I began to like her more than you."_

_Katrina cried, "No, we are meant to be together. I love you Ryder." _

_Victoria was nearby watching and she felt bad for her sister._

_Katrina then attacked her sister and said, "You little bitch Victoria, you stole my lover." _

_Ryder got Katrina off of Victoria and yelled for his minions to take Katrina._

_Katrina was grabbed by two of the other male vampires. Since they were older than her, they were stronger._

_Katrina then yelled, "I made love to you Ryder. Doesn't that mean anything to you?."_

_Ryder went up to Katrina and said, "No it doesn't mean anything to me. I was just using you to get Victoria." _

_Ryder then said, to the other male vampires, "About you boys have some fun with Katrina. Since she is looking for love." _

_The vampires then threw Katrina down on the ground. One of them held her down, while another pulled out a knife and began cutting her clothes._

_Victoria said, "No don't. Leave her alone."_

_Ryder grabbed Victoria from behind and kept her from trying to help Katrina._

_Eventually all of Katrina's clothes were cut off and the other vampires began taking turns raping her. Ryder made Victoria watched for several minutes, before he took into another room. Victoria heard Katrina's cries and screams for an hour. _

* * *

Trina entered UCLA medical center. She went to the front desk and asked for Caterina Valentine's room. The receptionist gave her the room number. She took the elevator up to the third floor. A nurse explained to Trina that Cat's parents were speaking with the police at a nearby station. Cat was comatose due to the head injuries she sustained.

Trina went into the hospital room. She cried, as she saw, Cat lying in the bed hooked up to machines. Bruises covered the redhead's face. A pink cast was on Cat's left hand.

The vampire broke down crying. She began to accept the fact that she was in love with Cat. But she also hated that Cat had been raped.

After awhile, she kissed Cat on the forehead. Anger was still inside the vampire. She was angered by what happened to Cat and she still anger towards Tori for the past. She drove over to the Vega home.

Tori saw her on the doorstep.

The younger Vega allowed her sister to enter the home.

Tori said, "I'm so sorry about what happened to Cat. I know this must remind you of the past."

Trina hissed at Tori and said, "Don't you dare talk about the past. You took away my first love from me and then he had his little minions rape me."

Tori said, "I'm sorry for that Trina. I really am. I tried to help you back then. We were newborn vampires and we couldn't fight against vampires that were older than us."

Trina then attacked her sister. Tori fought back and managed to get on top of Trina. She called out for Jade. The human then injected Trina in the neck. The injection was liquid vervain. Trina was weakened and eventually she became unconscious. Tori and Jade took her down to the basement in the home and they chained her pipes and Jade bounded her wrists with vervain laced bracelets.

Earlier, Jade had learned about the brutal rape that happened to Trina. She felt bad for both Trina and Tori to have been used by Ryder. But Tori still had not told her about the circumstances that lead to Tori and Trina being turned by Ryder. Jade sensed pain in both sisters.

* * *

The next morning, Trina woke up in the basement. She saw the vervain bracelets that were keeping her in a weakened state. She also saw that her ankles were chained to pipes.

Tori entered the basement.

Trina said, "Why didn't you kill me? I know you want to after everything I've done."

The younger Vega came near her sister, she put her hand on Trina's cheek.

"The nurse at the hosptial told me that you went to visit Cat. She said that you were crying. I know you love Cat, even if you don't want to say it out loud." Tori said.

Trina didn't respond to the mention about Cat.

She looked at her younger sister and said, "If you are going to kill me, just do it now. I don't want to have a long death."

Tori with tears in her eyes said, "I love you Trina and I'm not giving up on you."


	7. Chapter 7

Blood Sisters Chapter 7

Jade was walking to Cat's hospital room. She was carrying Cat's stuffed purple giraffe, Mr. Purple. Earlier, she went to Hollywood Arts and retrieved the stuffed animal from Cat's locker. Robbie and Andre were at Cat's bedside.

Jade greeted them and then placed Mr. Purple near Cat's side.

"Hey Cat, I brought Mr. Purple here." Jade said.

"How has she been?' Jade asked.

Robbie responded, "The doctors said there is still some swelling in her brain and they don't know when she will wake up."

Andre said, "Cat's parents are out eating. We told them to take a break."

Jade nodded as she took a seat.

Robbie asked, "Where is Trina? I thought she would have come back to the hospital to see Cat."

The goth quickly lied "Trina had to go out of town for family reasons."

* * *

In the Vega basement, Trina was still chained and weakened by vervain. She watched as Tori entered the basement with a blood bag in her hand. She was followed by David and Holly.

Trina said, "Oh look it is the son of my bastard half brother."

Tori said, "Trina don't"

"I have right to be angry. Our father had a bastard son with the woman he cheated on our mother with. Tori, I remember that you had some anger towards William for awhile. Don't forget that you were the one who rejected our father's attempts at forgiveness." Trina growled.

David nervously said, "Hello, Trina. This is my wife, Holly".

"I know who you two are. I've followed the both you around town." The vampire said.

Both David and Holly were chilled at the revelation.

Holly got a bit closer to Trina and said, "Trina, what happened to you wasn't your fault or Tori's fault"

Trina said, "It was."

Tori turned to Holly and David and said, "I think you two should leave for awhile."

The couple left the basement. The younger Vega got closer to her sister.

She cut a slit into the blood bag and then feed her sister. Trina drank the blood from the bag until it was empty.

"I know that you need to feed, so I got some extra blood bags." Tori said.

"You know that I prefer to drink live blood."

"Too bad." Tori said.

"You can't fix me, you won't ever be able to." Trina said.

"I owe it to you, to try." Tori said before leaving the basement.

* * *

Later, the doorbell rang and Tori answered it was Jade.

"Hi Jade, how is Cat doing?" The vampire asked.

"Her condition is the same and the doctors aren't sure when she will wake up."

Tori then said, "I wish I could go to the hospital. But I think I need to be here to watch over Trina."

"I can vampire sit for you." Jade said.

"I don't think it is safe."

"I'm tough and besides Trina is weakened because of the vervain bracelets and her sun ring is off." Jade said.

Tori stayed silent for a few minutes before saying, "Ok, you can watch over Trina. Just be careful and call me in case something happens."

Twenty minutes later, Jade went down to the basement.

Trina watched the human and said, "What are you doing down here? Do you want to play Interview with the Vampire with me? You ask me a bunch of questions about the past and I answer them."

Jade was amused by the vampire's humor and the Interview with the Vampire reference. She was glad, to have a little bit humor in her life, despite the other situation with Cat.

She sat on the floor a few feet away from Trina and said, "Tori told me what happened to you and I'm sorry. You didn't deserve that and it wasn't anyone's fault but Ryder's and those other vampires."

"I've heard the whole "It wasn't your fault" spiel. That doesn't help me at all. I was an idiot that night to beg Ryder for love. You know nothing of brutality in this world. Your goth attitude is bullshit. You have never killed anyone like I have. When you experience certain things you experience real darkness" Trina said.

Jade didn't know how to respond to what Trina said.

The vampire then said, "Has my little sister told you about vampire life?"

The human responded, "She has told me some things."

"I guess I should be the one to tell you why we were turned." Trina said.

She began to tell the story.

_1955_

_In the time since Ryder had revealed his vampirism to the Vega sisters, the two were in awe of the vampire species. Both had wondered it would be like to live forever. But something about vampirism didn't set well with Katrina even though she was in love with a vampire. Mitchell was still in town occasionally taunting Ryder. On the Vega homefront, the two sisters had noticed that their father Antonio had been acting strange. He would get mysterious phone calls and sometimes leave during the day. One evening, the two sisters entered the cafe and saw their father at the counter talking to a young boy who looked to be 12. _

_Antonio slightly panicked as he saw his daughters walk in._

"_Hi Dad, who is this?" Katrina asked._

"_Girls, this is William. He is my son." Antonio said._

_Both sisters had a shocked look on their face._

Present day

Trina said, "Anyway my father told us about how he had an affair when my mother was alive. He knew about William all along and he told us that he wanted to integrate William into our family life. Tori and I were both furious with our father. He begged for our forgiveness. That same night, we decided to leave home and go live with Ryder.

_1955_

_It had been a month since the Vega sisters moved in with Ryder. As usual Ryder would flirt with Victoria when Katrina wasn't around. He was still putting up with threats from Mitchell. The Vega sisters were still mad at their father. Antonio even showed up at Ryder's apartment begging to see his daughters._

_Banging was heard on the front door, Antonio was yelling "I want to see my daughters, I need to talk to them."_

_Ryder and the sisters heard him._

_Katrina said, "Maybe we should let Dad in." _

_Victoria said, "No we should not. When he betrayed our mother, he betrayed us. We owe him nothing."_

_Katrina responded, "I am mad at Dad too. But we forgive him and just ignore his son." _

_Victoria said, "Ryder can you compel my father into leaving us alone." _

_Ryder said, "I'll do it." _

_Ryder opened the front door._

"_Hello Mr. Vega." The vampire said._

"_I came to see my daughters." _

"_They don't want to see you." Ryder said._

_He put his hands on Antonio's shoulders and compelled him into leaving the girls alone._

_Ryder went back into the apartment._

_Victoria said, "I think we should end ties with Dad completely." _

"_What are you saying?" Katrina asked._

"_I think we should have Ryder turn us into vampires." Victoria said._

_The older Vega responded, "I do not know if it would work out for us." _

_Ryder faced Katrina and said, "I think your sister is right. If I turn you, we can be together forever" _

_Victoria then said, "You can turn me as soon as possible."_

_Katrina was unsure for awhile and a few hours later she agreed to be turned. After turning both sisters, Ryder drove them to Connecticut. He told them they would have to start over in a new place._

Present Day

Jade said, "So you were hesitant to be turned?"

"I didn't know what to think. Tori wanted to be turned and Ryder told me me that he wanted to spend eternity with me. At the time, I didn't know that he was using me to get to Tori. Tori wanted to end ties with our father. I still have some hate towards our father for what he did to my mother and I'll always hated that bastard William. But later on, I embraced being a vampire. I promised misery on my sister." Trina said.

"Ryder was the one who wanted her." Jade said.

Trina laughed, "The day after I was raped. Tori confessed to me that she had feelings for Ryder. She told me about the times he flirted with her. My little sister was never completely innocent."

Jade then walked out of the basement.

* * *

Tori eventually arrived home. Jade was in the living room reading.

"Hi." Jade said.

Tori greeted her back and asked, "How is Trina doing?"

"She is ok chained down there. She told me about how you two were turned."

A lump then formed in Tori's throat.

"I'm sure she told you about how I admitted to her that Ryder flirted with me and that I had feelings for him." Tori said.

Jade nodded.

"There are so many things I wish I could take back." Tori said.

"What are your plans for Trina? I don't think you can fix her." Jade said.

"I need to try. I still feel guilty for asking to be turned." Tori said.

The vampire then said, "I think Trina may have some humanity in her, even she won't admit to loving Cat. Cat's parents asked about Trina at the hospital. I told them that Trina is out of town. I don't know maybe later on, we could take Trina to see Cat." Tori said.

Jade then asked, "What happened to Ryder?"

"He kept us imprisoned for several months. I rejected him over and over. I thought he would rape me at some point, but he never did. Eventually, he let us go. Before he let us go, he told us that us that if we ever tried to kill him, he would have one of his minions kill William. I realized then that William was just an innocent boy. Later on, I found William and explained things to him. I haven't seen Ryder since he let us go. I don't even know if he is alive." Tori said.

"Do you think that Trina could have tracked him down and killed him?" The human asked.

"I don't know. She would have told me. After Ryder let us go, we found out that Mitchell killed our father. Trina tracked him down and killed him." Tori said.

* * *

A week passed since Cat was beaten and raped. The group of friends went to school and visited Cat every night. Tori kept attempting to rehab her sister. But Trina kept being vicious with her words. It was the last period of the school day when Lane called the group into his office.

The guidance counselor said, "I have some good news, Cat's parents called she woke up few hours ago. She has been asking for all of you."

The group embraced each other. After school they headed to the hospital. Cat's parents told them Cat remembered being beaten and raped. The police had taken her statement and were working to find the men.

Tori and Jade were the first to be let in to see her.

Cat was sitting up in bed. Her eyes were red from crying and her skin was still pale.

"Hey Tori and Jade." She said trying to sound cheerful.

Both girls hugged her and asked her how she was doing.

Cat then said, "Is Trina here?"

Tori said, "Trina had to go out of town. I don't know when she will be back."

Cat then got sad and said, "I hope she comes back soon. I miss her."

Jade looked at Tori.

Tori then said, "I'll see when Trina will be back in town."


	8. Chapter 8

Blood Sisters Chapter 8

A few hours after visiting Cat, Tori entered the basement. Trina seemed to be asleep. Tori shook her awake.

"What do you want Tori?" The older sister said.

"Cat woke up today."

A sense of relief filled up in Trina.

Tori then said, "She asked for you."

"Really?" Trina said.

Tori nodded yes.

"Did you tell Cat that you have me chained down here and that you and I are both monsters?" Trina said.

"I told Cat that you were out of town. Cat isn't the right situation to know about us and what we really are. I know you love Cat and I want you to think of Cat deeply in order to become a better person." Tori said.

"I'm not a person and neither are you. We aren't human. But I'm glad I'm not human. I like not having humanity most of the time. Trina said.

"Damn it, Trina. Why do you have to make things so difficult? I'm sorry about the past. I've said I'm sorry about a hundred times in the past 48 years. You have a chance to change and you have a chance for love" Tori said

Trina then said, "Feed my damn blood and leave me alone"

Tori went to her room to get blood bags. While she was gone, Trina worked a little to loosen the vervain bracelets around her wrists. Tori came back to the basement and she cut a slit into the blood bag and fed Trina. After Tori left, Trina felt stronger. She knew that touching vervain was painful and she felt that pain over the past few days since she started to loosen the bracelets. Slowly rubbing her wrists against her legs, she loosened the bracelets more and she then painfully used her right hand to rip off the bracelet her left wrist. She then used her left wrist rip off the the right wrist bracelet.

Slowly, the power the vervain had over her started to go away. She began to feel stronger. She then worked hard for several minutes to break free of the chains.

The only issue she had now was the sun. It was evening time, but there was still some sunlight out and she had no idea what Tori did with her sun ring. But she decided to get out of the basement. Luckily for the vampire, there wasn't much sunlight in the home.

She went into Tori's bedroom.

Tori was shocked, "How did you escape?"

"Oh I figured things out. Where is my sun ring?" Trina said before attacking her sister.

Tori said, "David and Holly are holding it."

They struggled for several minutes, before Trina managed to rip off Tori's sun ring. She ran off with it and put it on as she left the house. Tori was unable to stop her. The younger Vega sister ran up to her room. She called Jade and told her about Trina's escape.

Jade arrived at the Vega thirty minutes later.

Jade said, "Do you have a backup sun ring?"

Tori said, "I had one, but I lost it. I'll wait until David and Holly get home. They have Trina's ring and I can use hers."

Tori then said, "I just worry about Trina is going to do."

* * *

Trina entered the underground hideout that some homeless people were known to use. The hideout was near a park. The vampire was thirsty to drink directly from a human's neck. She then spotted an old homeless woman. The old homeless woman had very dirty clothes and Trina's super sense of smell detected the homeless woman's stench from several feet away.

She found a loose brick and then followed the old homeless woman and then hit the woman with the brick. The vampire didn't know why she wanted to do that. She then drank from the woman until the woman was dead.

The vampire felt stronger and she headed to her apartment. She showered and changed her clothes. She then decided to drive to the hospital to see Cat.

Cat was asleep in her hospital bed.

Trina then placed her hand on Cat's face and slowly the human awoke.

She saw Trina and she smiled.

"Trina, you came. I'm happy to see you. Tori said you were out of town." Cat said.

"Well, I'm back."

Cat then started to cry and she said, "Bad men hurt me Trina."

Trina said, "I know. Do you want to tell me about what they did?"

Cat said, "No, it's too hard. I didn't even tell Jade and Tori"

Trina then compelled Cat into telling her story.

The redhead said, "I was out riding my bike. The car pulled up next to me and this man with grey hair said he needed to find his cat. Then another man pulled me into the car. The drove me to the woods somewhere, I don't know where they took me. The man with the grey hair he pulled off my pants and then my underwear. The other man kept hitting me and she did something to my wrist until I heard a crack."

Trina then looked at Cat in the eyes and said, "Go on."

Cat then said, "The other man held me down and the man with grey hair, he forced himself on me. He grabbed my breasts and squeezed them a few times."

Trina then held a compelled Cat and said, "I have a way to take away your pain."

* * *

Back at the Vega home, Tori waited until David and Holly came home. They gave her Trina's sun ring which she put on. She and Jade then went to Trina's apartment. There was no sign of her. They went to the hospital and Cat's father mentioned Trina had just left.

Trina had pulled her car into a gas station before getting out to pump gas. The vampire took out her PearPhone and looked through the contact list and then tapped on listing under the name "Clarissa Hopkins."

She dialed the number. A couple of minutes later, the vampire said, "Hello Clarissa? How is my old witch friend doing?"

"Oh I'm good Clarissa"

"Are you still living in Las Vegas?" Trina said.

On the other end, Clarissa said, "Yes".

"Well, I will be heading to see you. I need you to make a sun ring." Trina said.

A few moments later, the vampire said into the phone, "It's not for me. I'm planning to turn someone very soon."


	9. Chapter 9

Blood Sisters Chapter 9

Jade called home and told her parents she was spending the night at Tori's. She was sitting at Tori's bedroom desk. Tori was lying on the bed drinking from a blood bag.

Jade watched closely as Tori sucked from the bag. The vampire noticed the human's curiosity.

Jade asked, "How long did it take you to get to used to drinking blood?"

Tori responded, "It took a few weeks. During the time Ryder kept my sister and I captive, he brought us compelled humans to drink from. Drinking live blood from a person's neck tastes a bit different from bagged blood. It's hard for me to explain."

Jade said, "You can drink from me, if you ever need to."

Tori just nodded.

The human then asked, "You said that vampire blood can heal some injuries and illnesses. I would like to see that somehow."

Tori said, "If you ever get hurt sometime soon, I'll show you."

The discussion then shifted to the topic of Trina.

The human asked, "Do you know where you sister might have gone?"

"With Trina it's hard to tell. She has been apart of different vampire gangs through the years. I know she keeps in contact with them. She also knows several witches."

* * *

Trina was on a highway headed to Las Vegas. She was getting a bit anxious to see Clarissa. She had not seen the witch in twenty years. She then remembered the first time she met Clarissa.

_1955_

_It had been twenty four hours since Victoria and Katrina were turned. Ryder came in the boarded up room that the two new vampires had been staying in. _

"_Well, new vampires you are both in need of sun rings. Clarissa come in." Ryder said._

_An attractive blond haired young woman came in. _

"_I would like you to meet Clarissa Hopkins. She comes from a long line of witches." Ryder said._

_The young witch greeted both sisters. She then gave them the sun rings and she did a chant._

* * *

Back at the Vega home, Jade was starting to fall asleep at Tori's desk.

The vampire said, "Jade, why don't you come to bed?"

She nodded. Tori handed her some sleep clothes which she changed into. She then got into the bed and drifted off to sleep. Tori was looking though old journals and address books trying to figure out which friends of Trina's might be close by. She then glanced towards a sleeping Jade.

She watched the human's chest go up and down. She was able to hear the human's heartbeat. She also stared at Jade's veins. Lust started to kick into the vampire.

She got on top of Jade and then bit the human's neck. Jade awoke.

She felt the fangs in her neck and she made a small sound. She enjoyed feeling of the fangs.

A few minutes later, Tori pulled back and said, "I'm so sorry Jade."

Jade said, "No it's ok."

The human then leaned up and kissed Tori. The two kissed for several minutes before they started taking each others clothes off. Tori fed from one of Jade's thighs before she pleasured the human with her mouth. The two then did other sexual activities.

Tori said, "I don't know what has overcome me."

Jade said, "I know I'm weird, but I'm attracted to the way you are."

The vampire said, "That is weird. I've had human lovers in the past, both female and male. Some of them accepted me at first when they found out, but others ditched me like a freak. The ones who initially accepted me, later became disgusted with me"

Jade sensed pain in the vampire and she put her hand on Tori's cheek and said, "You're not a freak."

* * *

It was early morning and Trina was on Clarissa's doorstep. She rang the doorbell. A few minutes later the door opened and Trina saw 80 year old Clarissa. Clarissa was 22 in 1955. Trina always remembered Clarissa's blue eyes. She recognized them in the old woman that Clarissa had become.

"Come in, Katrina." The old witch said.

A few minutes later, Trina was sitting in the living room. Clarissa was working on the ring.

The old witch asked, "Where have you been living?"

"I moved to Los Angeles recently. I was living in Miami before that. My sister is also in Los Angeles." Trina said.

"Aw Victoria, I remember her. How is she doing?" Clarissa said.

"She is doing ok. She, of course, plays good vampire girl." Trina said.

The witch then asked, "You haven't seen Ryder have you?"

Trina said, "I haven't seen that bastard or his minions since 1956."

The vampire then got up and walked over to a coffee table which contained several pictures. She saw pictures from different years of Clarissa with her children and grandchildren.

Clarissa said, "My daughter and granddaughter are witches like me."

Trina smiled and said, "It's always good to hear that witch lines are continuing. Vampires will need witch assistance every once in awhile."

Clarissa asked, "I'm not trying to be nosy, but who is the human you are planning to turn?"

The vampire said, "A teenage girl named Cat. She was recently raped. I want to take away her pain and help her find justice."

The old witch looked directly at Trina and said, "You won't be able to take away her pain or erase what happened. But the one thing I've always loved about vampires is that you have the power to get revenge."

Trina said, "I know certain pains don't go away completely. But I want this girl to become powerful."

* * *

Trina later drove back to L.A., with the sun ring encased in a special box. She texted Cat about when she would be leaving the hospital. Cat replied that she would be the next morning.

The vampire went to her apartment and she decided to use her bedroom as the place to turn Cat. She drove over to the Valentine home the next morning at 10 a.m..

Mr. Valentine answered the door, "Hello Trina."

Trina said, "Hello, Mr Valentine"

She then compelled the man to call out for his wife. Mrs. Valentine then came down the stairs. Trina compelled both humans to pack their bags and drive off to San Diego.

She went up to Cat's room and walked in. Cat was lying on her bed clutching Mr. Purple.

"Hi Trina." Cat said.

"Cat, your parents are going out for groceries, about you come over to my place. We can watch TV." The vampire said.

Cat responded, "Kaykay."

Awhile later, Trina and Cat arrived at Trina's apartment. She led Cat into the bedroom. Trina's bed was lined with a plastic sheet.

"Why is there plastic on your bed?" Cat asked.

"Oh that's there because I'm about to make a mess." Trina said.

Trina went into the kitchen and poured strawberry soda into a glass and she mixed in a vial of her blood.

She went back into the bedroom and said, "Cat, here's some strawberry soda."

Cat took the drink and started sipping from it. An hour later, Trina shoved Cat onto the bed.

Cat became frightened and said, "What are you doing Trina?"

"I'm going to give you strength." Trina said before biting into the side of Cat's neck.

As she bit, memories from her human life started flashing into her mind. Trina remembered her early childhood years with her sister and her parents. She remembered her mother's death. She then remembered being turned by Ryder and then the later gang rape. She finally remembered the first time she met Cat.

Trina then backed away from Cat. Cat was crying in pain from the bit and she was frightened by Trina's fangs.

"You're a monster Trina. Why are hurting me.?" Cat said.

Trina lunged towards her and then compelled her to forget about what happened. She then compelled Cat to fall asleep. Trina was unable to turn Cat. She laid next to Cat and began sobbing.

Awhile later Trina heard Tori's voice say, "Your full humanity is back Trina."

She then turned to see Jade and Tori behind her.


	10. Chapter 10

Blood Sisters Chapter 10

Trina stayed lying on the bed with Cat.

She said, "I was going to turn her."

Tori responded, "I know. Clarissa called me. About you let me and Jade take Cat home."

Trina nodded. Tori picked up the red head human and carried her out. Jade followed behind.

Now alone, memories started to flood Trina.

_1956_

_It had been two days, since Ryder released the Vega sisters. The two sisters were in New Haven, Connecticut in a hotel room. Victoria had broken into a hospital blood storage room, earlier in the day and had stolen several blood bags. _

_Katrina refused to drink from the blood bags. She then headed to a bar near Yale University. She glanced inside through a window. She saw the bar filled with college students. She headed inside. _

_She ordered a drink from the bartender. _

_Twenty minutes later, a young man with dark hair and came and sat next to her. _

"_Can I buy you a drink pretty girl?" He asked._

_Katrina said, "Sure you can." _

_The young man motioned the bartender and the bartender took Katrina's drink order. _

"_What is your name?" The man asked._

"_Cindy." Katrina lied._

"_I'm Jim." _

_Katrina said, "Nice to meet you. You go to Yale." _

"_Yep. What about you?" Jim asked._

"_Not yet. I came here with my family to visit Yale." The vampire said._

"_If you get in. You will love it." Jim said._

_The vampire spent the next two hours with the human asking him various questions. She learned that Jim was a pre-med student. She then invited him to her hotel room._

_When they arrived she found a note from Victoria which read, "Went out for more blood." Katrina slipped the note in her pocket._

"_Where is your family?" Jim asked._

"_Oh they are dead."_

"_Earlier you said that you were with your family." _

"_Well I lied. You see I have no family. " The vampire said._

_She then rushed the human and threw him onto the bed and started drinking from him until he was dead. She later disposed of the body in an ally way. A few days later, the local newspaper ran a story about a Yale student who had been found dead and the police suspected an animal attack. _

In the present, Trina was being flooded with more memories of people she killed.

* * *

Tori and Jade entered the Valentine home. Tori carried up Cat to her bedroom.

Tori said, "Cat somehow awakened full humanity in Trina."

Jade asked, "Has something like this happened before?"

The vampire responded, "It has happened with some vampires and it is hard to explain why."

The human then asked, "Is it possible that Trina can shut off or lose her humanity later on?"

"It is. I worry about that." Tori said.

* * *

Over the next two days, Tori and Jade monitored Cat. She had no memory of Trina's attempt to turn her. Her parents returned from San Diego and couldn't quite explain why they went there. Tori figured Trina compelled them. She also wondered if Trina had been planning to kill the Valentine parents.

Trina remained in her apartment during that time. She was depressed over things. She was desperate to see Cat. One night she went over to the Valentine home and watched through a window as Cat was in her bedroom.

Cat and Trina later returned to Hollywood Arts. Trina compelled Helen, Lane, and the teachers into forgetting about her absences. Helen and Lane had been monitoring Cat closely because they were advised to do so by hospital officials and Cat's parents. They were told that rape victims can have a hard time emotionally for awhile.

The redhead was sitting on the floor near her locker. The cast on her arm was itchy and she kept picking at it. She then saw Trina go up to the soda machine several feet away. She then walked over to Trina.

"Hey Trina." Cat said.

Trina responded, "Oh hey Cat."

"We haven't hung out in awhile. We should go to Freezy Queen after school." The human said.

Trina said, "We can't."

She then put her hand on Cat and compelled the human to leave her alone. Tori and Jade watched from afar as the scene played out.

Jade said, "Do you have any idea of why she is avoiding Cat?"

Tori said, "She feels guilty about things. I sort of wish we could tell Cat about vampires. I don't know how she would feel, if she found out that ,Trina had been using her as a food source."

Jade responded, "She loves Trina."

Tori said, "Yeah she loves Trina but she doesn't know what Trina is or what Trina has done in the past."

* * *

Later that night, Cat in her bed. She was playing a game on her PearPad. There was a knock at the door. She said come in.

Cat's mother Sarah Valentine entered the room.

"What is it Mom?" Cat asked.

"I was just checking on you. Have you been sleeping well?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah those magic pills have helped me." Cat said.

"I'm glad to hear that sweetie. I also want to talk to you about Big Bear and Thanksgiving." The mother said.

"What about it?"

"Well, your father and I have been talking about skipping it this year with what has happened to you." Sarah said.

"No, we can't skip it. It is our tradition." Cat said.

"Ok sweetie. Are you sure you will be ok going to Big Bear?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah."

Sarah then said, "Didn't you invite your friend Trina?"

"I did. She said no the first time I asked her. She has been avoiding me lately. I guess I'm not her friend anymore." Cat said.

"Maybe she has some stuff going on in her life. You should ask her sister if something is going with Trina." Sarah suggested.

A few hours later, Cat was fast asleep. A dream in her mind started. She was with Trina and they were outside on a starry night. Trina opened her mouth and revealed fangs.

Cat woke up shaking.


	11. Chapter 11

Blood Sisters Chapter 11

It was early morning at the Vega home. Jade was asleep in Tori's bed. The human had told her parents the day before that she was sleeping over at Tori's so they could work on a school project. So far, nobody knew about Tori and Jade's relationship. Everyone thought the girls were just friends.

Tori watched the human sleep. She then went into the bathroom and showered. After getting dressed, she opened the mini fridge and pulled out a blood bag.

"Having breakfast." Jade said as she got out of the bed.

"Yup some O negative. About after you get dressed and showered. We should eat some cereal downstairs before we head to school. I don't need to eat regular food, but I like eating food with humans just to feel normal." Tori said.

Jade said, "You're normal to me. It doesn't matter that you have fangs and need to drink blood."

Tori went over and kissed Jade.

Later on, they were downstairs eating Lucky Charms with milk.

Tori was looking at her phone and she saw that she missed a text from Beck which read, "Andre's birthday is coming up, let's plan a surprise party."

She showed Jade the text.

Jade said, "I think surprise parties are kind of lame."

* * *

Trina was at her locker gathering books. Beck's locker was a few feet away. She glanced towards the human boy. She had an attraction to him since she met him. She wondered if she should ask him out. Deep down she was in love with Cat, but she felt it was wrong to be with someone so innocent.

Meanwhile Cat walked into the school and she spotted Trina at her locker. The human thought back to the dream she had about Trina. She wondered why she would dream about Trina being a monster with fangs.

Trina noticed that Cat was looking towards her. She then made the quick decision to talk to Beck.

"Hi Beck." Trina said.

"Oh hi." The human boy responded.

Trina then nervously asked, "Are you seeing anyone?"

"No."

"Maybe we could go out sometime." Trina asked.

Beck looked at Trina for a few minutes and said, "Sure."

Cat had heard the conversation and she felt a bit hurt.

* * *

Lunchtime rolled around. Trina was sitting at a table alone. Tori spotted her and walked over.

"Hey Trina." Tori said.

Trina said, "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to see how you are doing? I'm your sister and I still care." Tori said.

The older sister responded, "Look I'm fine Tori."

Just then Beck came up to the table and said, "Trina, maybe we could go out to Nozu tonight."

Trina smiled and said, That will be fine."

Beck said, "Ok I got do stuff over lunch. I'll pick you up at 6."

The human then walked away.

Tori said, "You're gonna go out with Beck."

"Yeah, have a problem with it."

"No. I just thought that you would try to have a relationship with Cat." Tori said.

"I'm no good for Cat." Trina said.

* * *

Beck and Trina entered Nozu. The made their orders at the sushi bar and both drank green tea.

Beck asked, "Trina, what are your plans after Hollywood Arts?"

"I don't know. I'll probably go off to college. What are your plans?" Trina said.

"I want to become an actor and I'm thinking about NYU." Beck said.

"That's good, you will love New York City." Trina said.

Beck then asked, "You have lived in New York before?"

Trina realized she made a mistake by mentioning New York. She then compelled Beck into forgetting about the New York mention. She then briefly remembered living in New York in the late 1970s. She used to party at Studio 54 and sometimes she killed people she picked up from there and dumped their bodies in the Hudson River. Beck and Trina ended up discussing the upcoming surprise party for Andre.

After dinner ended, Beck asked Trina if she wanted to go back to his RV. She said yes.

An hour later, they entered the RV.

Trina said "It's nice that you have your pad."

The human said, "Yeah l like it. I have more freedom from my parents."

Trina then kissed the human and he kissed her back. They made out for awhile on the bed, before Beck started to remove Trina's clothing. In response, she removed his clothes and then they had sex. She enjoyed it and it got her mind off of thinking about the past and Cat.

Later on, she got up to leave.

Beck said, "Stay the rest of the night."

Trina said, "Ok."

She ended up falling asleep with Beck. Around 2 am, she woke up with a hunger. For a moment, she thought about feeding from Beck. She walked out of the RV and wandered around the neighborhood. She then saw a small dog whimpering on the sidewalk. She picked up the dog and feed from it. She felt nourished, but the dog lost too much blood and was near death. She then snapped the creature's neck. She then headed back to the RV.

The next morning, at a neighbor's home a preteen girl in a cheerleading uniform was crying as she found the small dog's body.

* * *

Two weeks passed by, Beck, Jade, Robbie, Cat, and Tori planned Andre's birthday party. Cat volunteered her home as place to host the party.

The day of the party arrived. The party planners got to work decorating Cat's yard. Later on, Trina arrived. Cat felt some jealousy as she saw Beck and Trina kiss. Guests started to fill in.

Eventually Sikowitz led Andre to the yard where everyone yelled, "Surprise."

The boy was a bit taken back, but he felt good that his friends went through the trouble of throwing him a surprise party. The party started. Music was played and Tori and Cat sang a few songs.

The party ended. Trina left, but Beck, Jade, Robbie, and Tori stayed behind to help with the cleanup.

At some point, Tori began to feel a bit hungry for blood. She whispered into Jade's ear about wanting to feed. Jade agreed to be fed from. The two went up to Cat's bedroom. Jade laid down on the bed. Tori got on top and her fangs came out. Jade loved the sight of those fangs.

She then started to feed from Jade. A few minutes later the door opened and Cat was there. She saw Tori's fangs.

Cat then remembered her dream Trina having fangs.

Tori and Jade were freaked out by being discovered by Cat.

Cat said to Tori, "You are a monster. Is Trina one too?"


	12. Chapter 12

Blood Sisters Chapter 12

Jade immediately got up off the bed and ran to Cat and put her hand over Cat's mouth to keep the redhead from screaming. Tori fangs were gone.

Jade said, "Maybe you should compel her?"

The vampire said, "No. I think she deserves to know the truth."

She then walked closer to Cat and Jade. She closed the door. She saw fear in Cat's eyes.

"I won't hurt you Cat. I promise. I'll have Jade let you go, if you promise not to scream or tell anyone what I'm about to tell you." Tori said.

Cat nodded and slowly Jade released the girl.

"Are you a vampire?" Cat asked.

Tori responded, "I am and so is Trina. We are both much older than you and Jade. I'm 75 and Trina is 76. You understand that vampires don't age?"

Cat nodded and then said, "How did you two become vampires?"

Tori grimaced a bit due to emotional pain. She then told the story of how Ryder was dating Trina back in the 50s and he later turned them both. Tori didn't Cat the story of how Ryder's minions raped Trina after they were turned. She felt that Cat didn't need to know about that yet.

Cat then said, "I had a dream about Trina and she had fangs."

The vampire then asked, "When you did you have the dream?"

"I think it was two weeks ago. Trina has been really weird lately. She avoids me and I don't like that she is dating Beck." Cat said.

Tori and Jade were both stunned. Tori began to wonder about Cat's dream and she also wondered if Cat was some kind of supernatural being.

The vampire then said, "Cat, I know you love Trina, but I want you to be careful around her. Trina is going through some stuff now."

Cat then asked, "Have you and Trina hurt people?"

Tori said in a sad tone, "Yes."

_1957_

_The Vega sisters were living temporarily in San Juan, Puerto Rico. They had visited Puerto Rico years before with their father. They were renting a small apartment. Victoria had taken to feeding off humans occasionally. One night, Katrina brought home two men to their apartment. Katrina as usual compelled one of them and took him into her bedroom. Victoria and the other man Francisco remained in the living room. Francisco spoke English well._

"_You are very beautiful." Francisco said._

"_Thank you." Victoria said._

_The man then kissed Victoria's hand. _

_He then asked, "How long are you and your sister going to be on the island?" _

"_A couple of months, then we will be going to Florida." Victoria said._

_The man said, '"That is too bad."_

_He then kissed Victoria and she kissed them back. She could hear his heart beat rapidly. She felt some pulsations from him and she glanced at a vein in his neck. She then compelled the man to be quiet and she bit into his neck and fed. She kept feeding for ten minutes. She loved the taste of his blood and didn't want to stop. Eventually, she realized the man was dead._

_She then broke down crying loudly. Minutes later, Katrina came out of her bedroom._

"_What is going on?" _

"_I accidentally killed another one." Victoria said._

"_Ugh, you care too much for those damn humans." Katrina said._

"_We use to be human Katrina." Victoria said._

"_Those days are over and we are much more powerful. Since you killed this one, about you finish the one in my bedroom."_

_Victoria cried, "No." _

_Karina then dragged her sister. Victoria tried to fight her. The older sister managed to drag Victoria in her bedroom. The other man was lying on the bed and was still in a compelled state. _

_Katrina said, "I know you love blood and we have to survive. You also know that humans can be just as bad as us. So go ahead." _

_Victoria then started drinking from the other man who had introduced himself earlier as Jose. She fed from him until he was dead._

In the present time, there was some silence in Cat's bedroom. Tori was feeling guilt over her memory.

Jade faced Cat and said, "Cat can you keep this a secret? Tori and Trina are your friends and they won't hurt you."

Cat nodded.

* * *

A few hours later, Tori was on the phone with Clarissa. She told the witch that Cat had a dream in which Trina had fangs.

The witch said over the phone, "This girl might be a psychic due to being in a long line of witches. Or she could just be a born psychic with no connection to the witch world. Sometimes, humans don't find their psychic abilities until later on and sometimes being around certain supernaturals can trigger it."

Tori said, "Do you think Cat could have been the one who triggered Trina getting her full humanity back?"

Clarissa responded, "It is possible. Victoria, I'm thinking about going down to Los Angeles and helping you and your sister out."

The vampire said into the phone, "You don't need to do that. It is probably hard for you to travel."

The witch said over the phone, "Yeah I'm an old witch, but I still have a lot of energy. I'll take the train down there and there is a coven that will let me stay with them."

Tori then said, "Ok, if you feel it won't cause trouble."

A few minutes later, Tori hung up the phone.

Jade was looking at things on her laptop.

"Clarissa is coming to L.A. Tomorrow. She will help us try to figure out what is going on with Cat. I think you will like Clarissa." Tori said.

Jade then asked, "Tori, do you think you could turn me if I asked later on?"

"No. I won't Jade. I know you must think it is cool that I'm a vampire and I don't age. But it's not all that it is cracked up to be. Sometimes I get lonely and I know Trina does too. The only reason I keep going on is because I hope someday it will become accepted for doctors and scientists to widely use vampire blood to help humans." Tori said.

Jade then said, "I understand Tori. But I love you and I'm getting older".

Tori held Jade and said, "Don't worry about that yet."

* * *

Trina was in her living room reading a book. She heard a knock at the door. She went up and opened it to see Cat.

"Hi Cat." The vampire said.

Cat said, "Tori told me to stay away from you. But I can't. I know that you are vampire."

Trina then began to panic. She turned away from Cat for a moment.

When she turned back to face Cat, she was surprised that the human wasn't fearful of her.

Trina took Cat's hand and said, "Cat, I don't think it is right for you to be around me. You should listen to Tori. I'm not a good…."

The vampire struggled for a word to describe herself.

She then said, "I'm not a good vampire. I've hurt and killed many people."

The little redhead said, "You could make up for all of the bad things you have done."

Trina said, "I can't. You don't understand Cat. Please go Cat."

The human sadly left the apartment.

Trina was in pain, she was in love with Cat. She was still conflicted about the past. But the part about Cat saying about making up for the bad things, got Trina to thinking. She had always been aware that vampire blood can heal certain injuries or ailments. In the past she had used that for her personal gain.

_1967_

_Katrina was living in San Francisco. She frequented hippie hangouts and often fed and sometimes killed the pot smoking hippies. She dressed for the part and she pretended to care about the issues with the Vietnam War and other problems. One night after feeding from a male hippie, she was captured by two men. She remembered waking up in a large interrogation room. She was chained up. _

_Two men in Army uniforms came into the room. _

"_Hello Ms. Vega. My name is Sgt. Fellner and this is Major Downes " One of them said._

"_What the hell are you people doing to me? I can rip your fucking heads off." Katrina said and she then showed her fangs to them._

"_We are aware of what you are Miss Vega. We feel that your special nature can be of some assistance to our boys in Vietnam." Major Downes said._

"_I don't give a shit about those fucking soldiers in Vietnam. Wars have always happened and humans are killers just like me. The only difference is I drink the blood of most people I kill, unlike your boys in Vietnam." The vampire said._

_Sgt. Fellner said, "We know about the healing powers of vampire blood. We have other vampires in custody and we have been drawing blood from them and sending it to Vietnam. Some soldiers have been saved by vampire blood." _

_Katrina said, "I want something in return."_

_For the next several years, Katrina gave vials of her blood to the government in exchange for money, cars, and other goods. She was told by officials that her blood didn't always save injured soldiers. She didn't care. She only cared about her personal gain by using her blood. _

In the present time, Trina began to wonder if the American government was using vampire blood on injured soldiers in Iraq.

* * *

It was late night at Hollywood Arts, Sikowitz was about to leave the building. He heard a sound and turned said, "Why hello there." A few minutes later, a male screaming sound was heard.


End file.
